Krono Kart
by CronoCat
Summary: One day Crono and Lucca see a large green pipe and they jump in. Soon they end up in Mushroon Land. When Princess Toadstool is captured, it's no big deal until Crono and Lucca realize the Mario Brothers are out of town on a spaghetti shopping spree! PLEAS


Crono Kart

__

Chapter One

"Wakey, wakey Lucca!!" Crono yelled, walking into Lucca's messy house and slamming the door. 

"I'm in the backyard!" Lucca called, from where she was tinkering with a strange machine. Suddenly she heard a large crash. Springing up she threw a large blue tarp over her newest invention and groaning, wondered what Crono had done _now_. 

"Lucca!!"

"What is it Crono? What was that crash?" Lucca asked, tugging at the screen door. 

"Ow...I have a boo-boo," Crono moaned as he stood up from the floor and dusted himself off. "Geez, you should really think about cleaning all this crap out of your closet..."

"Closet...?" 

"Yeah...okay, okay! I opened the wrong door! Leave me alone..." Crono cried, tossing random objects into the closet. 

"And you've known me for _how _long?!" Rolling her eyes, Lucca motioned for Crono to follow her back outside. 

"Shut up!"

"Touchy...so, did you come to see my newest invention?" 

"Yup. I heard from Marle that it's gonna be really cool," Crono said looking curiously at the tarp. 

Lucca walked slowly over and announced, "I give you, after weeks and weeks of work, my newest invention!"

"Well, take off the tarp already!" Crono said impatiently. 

Whipping off the tarp, Lucca cried, "Ta-da!"

Frowning, Crono circled the curious machine. It was small and rather low to the ground. Inside were two seats and all sorts of strange buttons and devices rested in front of the first seat. Crono looked up to find his friend watching him eagerly. Smiling, he announced, "Marvelous! Brilliant, Lucca! It's wonderful...simply amazing! What a great inventor you are! Tell me, how exactly do you operate this wonderful device? It's really great!"

Cutting in to interrupt this flow of words, Lucca laughed. "You have absolutely NO idea what it is, do you?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Close enough. I call it a...go-kart!" Lucca said proudly. "It's a little like a jet-bike."

"Oh, can I try it?" Crono asked, looking longingly at the machine. 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" Lucca yelled, horrified. 

"Oh c'mon! I'd be careful! PLEASE?!" He begged. 

"No, no, no! But...you can ride while I drive..."

"All right!" Crono jumped in happily. 

"Crazy boy," Lucca said, hopping in and busily hitting buttons. Soon, the go-kart was zooming through the quiet streets of Guardia. 

"YEEE-HAA!!!!!!" Crono yelled as they zipped past the castle. A pretty girl with a blonde ponytail and a crossbow waved from a castle window. 

"HI MARLE!!!" Lucca and Crono screamed together at their princess friend. Bouncing down Crono's cobbled street, Lucca slowed as they neared Crono's house. 

"Hey, what's that pipe next to your house?" 

"Uh, pipe? That wasn't there before..." Crono said, looking in surprise at the large, green pipe. The pipe resembled some sort of strange round bush that had mysteriously grown up over night. 

"Hmmm...I wonder where it came from?" Lucca muttered. 

"Only one way to find out!" Crono called, climbing out of the go-kart and hopping down into the wide pipe. "WHEEEEEEE!!!!" 

"CRONO!! You don't know if it's safe!" Lucca yelled, peering over the rim of the pipe. Frantically, she parked the go-kart and hopped out. 

Thump! "I landed! It's safe! I'll catch you..." Crono's voice came sounding far away. 

Sighing, Lucca jumped down, "You stupid boooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" THUMP!

"Caught you! Oof! Are you carrying bricks or something?!" Crono asked, setting her down. 

*SMACK!* "Shut up! I don't weigh that much! Besides, I'm carrying my tool kit."

"Oh...ouches..."he whimpered. 

"Where are we?" Lucca asked, looking around. They had landed in a large sunny meadow covered in pink and yellow flowers. The flowers were huge, coming up to waist level on the two friends. Off in the distance was a shady clump of trees. 

"I dunno...Hey! Look over there!" Crono said excitedly, pointing to the trees. 

"What?" 

"Don't you see that huge 'shroom? I mean, have you ever seen a mushroom that big? Over there by that pink tree! See?" 

"Oh yeah...wow! Wait...pink tree...?"

"Yeah! With the blonde leafy things," Crono explained. 

"Oh my gosh! Crono, you idiot! That's a PERSON!! A GIRL!" Lucca said, exasperated. 

"Ohh...Of course...I see now."

"Geez! You need help Crono..." Lucca giggled.

"The mushroom is moving! I swear! I'm right this time..." Crono suddenly burst out. 

"It is? It is! Weird! I see it and it sees me!" Lucca strained her eyes to see better. 

"I can't believe I mistook her for a tree! I mean, she's really pretty!" Crono moaned. 

"Crono, you already have a blonde woman," Lucca told him. 

"I wouldn't mind a purple-haired woman though," he grinned, pulling a strand of Lucca's decidedly purple hair. 

*SMACK!* "Hush, Crono," Lucca said dismissively. 

"Yes ma'am..." he said, rubbing his face. 

"Good boy. Now...let's ask her where we are." Plan of action in mind, Lucca pushed through the flowers to talk to the blonde girl. 

"HEY GIRL! WHERE ARE WE?!" Crono yelled, staying where he was. 

"CRONO! What's wrong with you?" Lucca asked, glaring at him. 

"Oooh! Look! She's waving!" He waved energetically back. 

"Grrr...I swear if I were close enough I'd smack you..."

"Haha, but you're not. Hey, she's coming over here!" 

Sure enough, the girl in pink was skipping through the flowers. On her long, golden hair perched a dainty crown. 

"Not another blonde princess!" Lucca moaned. 

"At least this one knows she's princess!" Crono retorted, thinking of Princess Nadia or Marle, as she preferred to be called. Any girl who carried a cross bow and could easily whoop some monster butt, was hardly a delicate princess to be cooped up in a castle and rescued by knights in shining armor. Not to suggest that he didn't like Marle...

"Crono? Are you okay?" Lucca gasped, snapping her fingers in his face. 

"What? Oh yeah...fine," he muttered hastily. 

Lucca winked, "missing your blonde woman?"

"Shut up! At least I don't have a thing for certain people that used to be frogs!" Crono retorted. Just then the princess walked up. 

"Hello," she said in a soft, happy voice. 

"Hi! I'm Lucca and this is Crono! What's your name?" Lucca asked brightly. 

"Oh, my name is Princess Toadstool. You must not be from around here..." the Princess twirled around and gushed, "Isn't this a beautiful place? Feel free to stay as long as you want! Its called Mushroom Land. Such a nice day for visitors! Don't you agree, Toad?" She spread her arms wide and lifted her fair face to the sun. Suddenly a beautiful rainbow appeared and twinkled across the sky. The flowers started to sway as if they were dancing. A flurry of butterflies erupted into the air. 

"Mushroom Land, eh? Seems nice. It is a nice day. Who is Toad anyway? I don't see any-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Suddenly Lucca screamed and jumped behind Crono. "First talking frogs and now walking mushrooms! I can't take it anymore!" She muttered intensely. 

"Don't worry...I'll save you from that terrifying walking mushroom, Lucca dear," Crono put his arms around Lucca. 

"ARGH! YOU ARE SOOO ANNOYING!!" *SMACK!* 

"Ow...ow...ouchie!"

"Uh...perhaps, you should head to the castle for now, Toad," Princess Toadstool spoke up, turning to the three foot mushroom. 

"Okay, bye Princess!" He bowed and waddled off. 

Lucca gulped, "was that really a walking mushroom? You sent it to the palace?" 

"Toad lives there with me and some other, uh, people from around here." Toadstool explained, backing away from Lucca. 

"Gee, this seems like a pretty swell place," Crono broke in. 

Lucca glared at him, "Wake up, Crono! They have creepy mushrooms here and who knows what else!"

"Turtles," Toadstool suggested, suppressing giggles. "Oh and plumbers," she added dreamily. 

"Oh, that's a relief! Just turtles and plumbers...PLUMBERS?!" Lucca gasped nervously. "You trust plumbers?!"

"Oh yes...why?" Toadstool asked, glancing curiously at Lucca. 

"Relax, I doubt she's with Slash, Flea and Ozzie," Crono whispered. Out loud he added, "C'mon, Toadstool. How 'bout letting us see the castle?" Taking Lucca's arm he began to walk purposefully. 

"Uh, you're going the wrong way! The castle's that way!" The Princess called, pointing in the opposite direction. 

"Ah, but of course! It would be silly to have a castle over there!" Crono laughed, gesturing the direction he had been heading. 

"Crono?"

"Yes Lucca?"

"Shut up."

"Ahem! So, what's wrong with plumbers, Lucca?" Toadstool asked, glancing around. 

"Well, plumbers means thieves where we come from," Lucca explained, tugging her arm out of Crono's grasp. 

"Thieves?" Princess Toadstool shook her head, "Not here!"

"Oh! That's good!" Lucca exclaimed. 

"Say, where are you from, anyways?" Toadstool asked. 

"Well, we came through that pipe over there. The big green one...See it?" Crono told her. 

Princess Toadstool muttered something about irresponsible plumbers. Crono glanced at Lucca and shrugged. 

"What?" Lucca asked. 

"Oh...haha, it's just that the plumbers here built that. I guess they forgot to close it up...They're always doing that! We get all kinds of weird visitors here."

"Oh, weird visitors?" Crono questioned. 

"Not you, of course! I meant...well, that really pale guy, with the blue hair. He said he was looking for a cat and then left," Toadstool informed them. 

"Hmm, sounds like Magus," Crono said. Lucca nodded. "Just someone from back home," Crono added. Toadstool shrugged. 

"Oh Princess!" Someone called cheerily. 

"You're late this week!" Toadstool said as a large, ugly green turtle picked her up. 

"Sorry. I lost track of time...Hey! Who are your friends?" *BUMP!* He dropped the Princess on the ground. 

"HEY! THAT HURT, YOU BIG MEAN TURTLE!" Toadstool yelled. 

"That's me!" He agreed proudly. 

"Lucca, Crono meet Bowser. He's an evil turtle. He kidnaps me every week and the plumbers have to come rescue me," Toadstool explained, dusting herself off. 

"Oh, of course..."Lucca said and then yelled, "wait! HE KIDNAPS YOU?!"

"Heehee, yes." Princess Toadstool giggled. 

"Not this week, sugar," Bowser laughed, picking up Lucca instead. 

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Lucca screamed. 

Crono drew his sword and held it in front of Bowser. "Let her go!" 

"You like her more than me? I'm the Princess, she's not!" Toadstool cried. 

"I don't care. I need a change of pace. Let's just be friends. It's over, Princess," Bowser said, backing away from Crono's sword. 

"BUT I'M THE BLONDE!!" Toadstool screamed and started sobbing. 

"MWHAHAHAHA!!" Bowser laughed. 

"Let her go!" Crono repeated. 

"You'd rather fight this spiky redhead than the Mario Brothers?" Toadstool gasped. 

"HEY! Watch who you're calling Spiky, you stupid blonde!" Crono yelled. 

"Hmmm, good point...this boy looks much more dangerous than those stupid plumbers..." Bowser said, ignoring Crono. 

"You bet I am! I could take you with my arms tied behind my back!" Crono retorted. 

"YOU COULD NOT!!" Bowser and Princess screamed together. Suddenly VROOOOOM!!! Out of the green pipe popped the go-kart! A man with green hair was driving with Marle sitting behind him. "WHEEEEE!!" They yelled. 

"GLENN!! SAVE ME!!" Lucca called to the green-haired man.

Glenn drove around Bowser and rammed the go-kart into the turtle's thick legs. 

"AAAAAH!!" Bowser toppled over. 

Avoiding Bower's spiky shell, Glenn steered the kart to catch Lucca. "Gotcha!" He cried. 

"Don't forget Crono!" Marle said. 

Glenn used the same tactic on Crono, ramming into his legs from behind. 

"AAAAH!!!" Crono screamed, landing conveniently on Marle's lap. 

"Hi Crono," She said, batting her eyelashes. 

"NOOO!" Bowser called, watching them drive away. "Guess I'll have to take you instead!" He grabbed Toadstool and ran off. 

_Chapter Two_

Meanwhile, Lucca, Crono, Glenn, and Marle had arrived at the castle of Princess Toadstool. 

"Hi! Where's the Princess?" Toad asked Crono. Lucca cowered behind Glenn. 

"A big turtle kidnapped her. I'm really sorry. We'll get her back," Crono promised. 

"Oh no!" Toad exclaimed. 

"I thought she got kidnapped all the time. What's the big deal?" Lucca spoke up. 

"She does, but the plumbers are out of town! Oh no...what'll we do?" Toad cried, wringing his small hands. 

"Well, first off, you could let us come in and stay here until we rescue her," Glenn said, pushing past the small mushroom. 

"Who are you?" Toad asked in a small voice. 

"Glenn. And this is Princess Nadia." 

Marle shoved Glenn, "It's Marle, you silly frog."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Lucca and Crono left Glenn and Marle arguing in the hallway. Toad led them around, introducing them to a few other mushroom people. 

"Crono...there's so many of them," Lucca whispered nervously. 

"It's ok. They're just mushrooms," Crono replied. 

"You're not helping," she whimpered. 

***

At Bowser's castle, a very different scene was taking place. Princess Toadstool perched on a dusty old stool as Bowser, clad in a lacey apron, fussed over the stove. A few smaller turtles were crowding the dark, dirty kitchen. 

"Daddy! HE BIT ME!" Cried one turtle, who was wearing a torn dress. 

"I made you some dinner, Princess. C'mon, eat up," Bowser said, pouring a steaming liquid into a wooden bowl. Toadstool shook her head and pushed the bowl away. It fell on the floor with a crash that could not be heard over the younger turtles' fighting. They rushed to eat what the Princess had dropped. 

"What's wrong?" Bowser asked, looking concerned. 

"You liked her more than me, didn't you?" Toadstool asked, hiding her face in her hands. 

"Who?"

"You know, that girl in the meadow."

"I saw no girl but you, my pretty Princess," Bowser soothed. 

Sobbing, Toadstool burst out, "Maybe I just don't want to be kidnapped anymore! Maybe I like my castle more than here! Maybe you should have taken her, instead."

"No, of course not. Look, if you don't wanna be kidnapped, then just stay here," Bowser waved a grubby claw, indicating the messy kitchen and the rest of the dim castle. 

"Maybe I'd just rather stay with the Mario Brothers. Actually, I know I would!"

Bowser thumped the table angrily, "Those blundering idiots? I just LET them take you back! I'm going to write a ransom note. And this time, they won't be able to pay the price!"

Toadstool looked up in surprise and Bowser smiled, happy to have thought of such an idea. "Aren't I evil? You look surprised at my smartness, my dear."

"You can write?" She asked innocently. 

__

Chapter Three

At Toadstool's castle, our heroes from a different world were hard at work. They were planning what to do next. 

"I still think we should get extra cheese!" Toad whined. 

"Shut up or we'll be ordering mushroom pizza!" Glenn yelled. Shaking, Toad cowered in the corner. 

"I'm starving! What's to eaaaaattttt???" Crono asked. 

"Actually, I cooked up some sandwiches! No need for pizza!" Lucca called, walking in with a large tray. It was steaming and covered with a white cloth. 

"Uh, heh, you do just mean the cooked part as a joke, right?" Marle asked. 

"Ta-dah!" Lucca called, whipping off the cloth and setting the tray on the table. The "sandwiches" were black lumps. 

"Ahem, this looks, uh, very good," Glenn took one and began manfully, to eat it. 

"Are we looking at the same thing?" Marle glanced quizzically at Glenn.

"Are these really sandwiches or did you grab the charcoal briquettes by mistake?" Crono asked.

"Shut up! I worked hard making these! Eat up!" Lucca cried indignantly. 

Cautiously, Crono took one. Setting it down, he poked it with a fork. Immediately the sandwich dissolved into a pile of ashes. 

"You killed it!" Marle giggled. 

"The poor thing was sick..."Crono explained. 

"Hmph! Pay no attention to them, Glenn," Lucca huffed. 

"Mmmmm," Glenn said. 

"Was that just an 'Mmmmm', meaning you like them?" Lucca asked in surprise. 

"Mmmmm," Glenn repeated. 

"Oh Glenn!" Lucca cried, flinging her arms around his neck, "You like them! I'm so happy!"

"Mmmmmyyyyy mmmmooouuutthhh itttt stuuuuuuckkk..." Glenn explained.

"What?" Lucca asked confusedly. 

"I think his mouth is stuck together from the sandwich..."Marle said, giggling again. 

"Oh no! It must be the peanut butter or something!" Lucca cried. 

"Or something," Crono agreed. "Which one is the peanut butter?" He asked, pushing his sandwich away. 

"I...um, can't tell..." Lucca admitted mournfully. 

"How 'bout I go get a crowbar and we order some pizza? No mushrooms," Toad spoke up from his corner. 

"Good! I'm starving!" Crono said, ignoring Lucca's glare. 

"Nooottttt aaaa crooowwbaaarrrr..." Glenn moaned, yanking frantically at his jaw. 

***

"Toadstool! Wake up!" Bowser cried, pulling covers off of the Princess. 

"Umm?" She muttered sleepily. 

"Guess what! I just finished my ransom note!"

"How...what...Wait! I thought you couldn't write..." Princess said, confusedly. 

"Shut up! I can write just fine! Ahem, 'Dear Mario Brothers, This is Bowser. How's it going? Everything's swell here. Yesterday, my daughter Wendy got sick, but she's better now. I hope you are eating enough spaghetti. I wouldn't want my best enemies to get sick...'"

"WHAT? That's your RANSOM NOTE?" Toadstool screeched. 

"Oh, my ears!" Bowser moaned. 

"That's the dumbest ransom note I've ever heard!" 

"Okay, how's this, 'Hey you stupid plumbers! I've got the Princess. If you want her back, you will have to fix my go-kart! I'm giving you one week to do it! Mwhahahahaha!! Yours truly, Bowser...PS- My go-kart will be delivered with this note. Bring it to my castle when it's finished.'" Bowser scribbled all this while talking and then sat up proudly. 

"The Mario Brothers aren't stupid!" Toadstool cried indignantly. 

"See you later. I have to go mail this," Bowser laughed, locking the door behind him. Grinning, he stuck some stamps on the envelopes. This should be interesting. The Mario Brothers were plumbers, not handymen. Soon, the Princess would be trapped forever in his castle. "MWHAHAHAHA!!!" He cackled, shoving a group of turtles out of his way. 

__

Chapter Four

The next day, Toad found the ransom note sitting on the hall table. "Hey, what's this?" He read the note and then yelled, "SPIKY! COME SEE THIS!! QUICK!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Crono screamed, running in with his sword drawn. 

"Down boy..."Toad said nervously. "Oh, nice pajamas, by the way."

"Huh?" Crono looked down at his Sesame Street pajamas. "What's wrong with them?" He looked down at the million smiling Elmo's. 

"Oh, uh, nothing! Read this!" He shoved the note in Crono's face. 

"Hmm, pretty simple ransom..."

"Not without Mario and Luigi!" Toad screeched. 

"Oh, why's that? Are they good go-kart fixers. Say, where IS his go-kart?" Crono held the envelope upside-down and shook it. Then he peered in and muttered, "I don't see any go-kart..."

"No, they couldn't fix a go-kart if their lives depended on it! But, look, they'd find a way to get her back somehow! Come 'ere! Look!" Toad tugged Crono's sleeve and dragged him to the kitchen. Then he opened the pantry door and asked impatiently, "Well?"

"Yum...I see pancakes!" Crono licked his lips. 

*SMACK!* "No! Don't you get it?! There's no SPAGHETTI!" Toad sobbed. 

"Well I wouldn't cry about it," Crono interrupted, rubbing his side where Toad had smacked him. 

"The Mario Brothers ALWAYS eat spaghetti! They went on a shopping spree to get pasta from all over the magic world! Who knows when they'll be back!"

"Oh."

"Good morning!" Lucca called cheerily. She swept past them and reached for the pancakes. 

"I'll cook those..." Crono said, grabbing them quickly. 

"Fine! Be that way!" Lucca stormed. "Nice jammies, Crono."

"SHUT UP!" 

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed..." Lucca sat down.

"Hmph! A certain mushroom woke me up to complain that the Mario Brothers aren't here. You'd be grumpy too!" Toad just glared at Crono. 

"No, I'd just be frightened..."

"AHEM! I woke you up to show you the ransom note!" Toad said loudly. 

"Ransom note?" Lucca asked. 

"Yeah, but I don't get what's the big deal. Lucca can fix go-karts." Crono reached for the note and threw it to her. 

"What's happened to my go-kart? I have to fix it?" Lucca fretted. 

"No, just read the note."

"You didn't say she was an inventor, Spiky..."

"You didn't give me a chance, mushroom boy..."

"Hush you two!" Lucca called, opening the note. 

Just then Marle waltzed into the kitchen singing, "It's a beautiful morning!"

"Oh, stop! PLEASE!" Crono begged, covering his ears. 

"Some people have no respect for artistic talent!" Marle complained, throwing a ladle at him. 

"AAAAHH!!" Crono ducked and the ladle hit Glenn as he strolled into the kitchen, massaging his already sore jaw. 

"OUCH! MY HEAD! WHO THREW THAT?!?!" He yelled, drawing his sword. 

Marle giggled nervously, "Oh, uh, it was Crono!"

"What? It was not! AAAAAAAHH!!! PUT THAT SWORD DOWN, GLENN!! LET'S TALK THIS OVER!!! AAAAAHHHH!! HELP!!!"

"Boys," Lucca sighed, waving her hand dismissively. 

"I know..." Marle agreed, sitting down next to her. 

"Listen, this ransom note was made for me! I can fix anything!" Lucca announced. 

"Really? Wonderful!" Toad cried, moving out of the way as Crono ran by with Glenn at his heels. 

"Hmm, fixing a go-kart is easy enough for you, Lucca. But surely you're not just gonna help the creep out?" Marle asked, sticking her foot out to neatly trip Crono. ("AAAAAAHHH!!!")

"We have to help the Princess," Lucca yelled over Crono. 

Ignoring Glenn who had just fallen on top of Crono, Marle said, "Oh really? What Princess?"

"Toadstool. I forgot you didn't meet her. But look, I've got an idea. I won't say anything now..." Lucca informed her. 

"Great! I bet the go-kart was left outside. We'll just have to be careful getting it..." Toad said thoughtfully, as he jumped over Crono and Glenn who were rolling around on the floor. 

"Hmmm, I think I know just the two warriors to go and get it..." Marle glanced at Crono and Glenn. 

"IT WAS MARLE'S FAULT!" Crono yelled, rolling out of the way of Glenn's fist. 

"FINE, BUT PUT THAT BUTCHER KNIFE DOWN!!" Glenn yelled back.

"DROP THE SWORD, FROG BOY!!"

"FROG BOY?! THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!!"

Lucca laughed, "Oh boys! Get along for a minute. We need some help."

"Hearken...do I hear a damsel in distress?" Glenn asked, sitting up. 

"Oof! Get yore fat butt of my stomach!" Crono moaned. 

*SMACK!* "You were saying?" Glenn asked Lucca. 

"Both of you, get along, NOW!" Marle and Lucca yelled. 

"Yes ma'am," Crono and Glenn said. Glenn picked Crono up and began dusting him off. 

"Good, now here's the plan..." Lucca began. 

__

Chapter Five

"MARIO! LUIGI!" Princess Toadstool threw herself against the thick wooden door. Weeping, she crumpled to the floor, "Anyone? Please..."

"Quiet down in there!" A passing turtle guard yelled. 

The princess dragged herself to the dilapidated cot she'd been given to sleep on. Everything in this rotting castle was broken! Why did the door have to be the one new piece of furniture in the whole place? Toadstool thought savagely. 

"If I lived here, I could fix this place up. It's not such a badly built castle, it's just a wreck! I would get some nice curtains and beds...and only have one door. The front door," she mumbled sleepily. Soon, Toadstool was curled up, sound asleep. 

"Hmm, sleep on, Princess. Your precious plumbers will never come get you now..." Bowser chuckled, pausing to glance in on his "guest". 

Clanking up the stairs, a turtle guard approached Bowser. "Yore Majesty," he said with a bow. 

"What is it?" Bowser asked irritably. 

"The Mario Brothers haven't come yet and there is no sign of them...Usually they come by now. Am I right, my Liege?"

"Yes. They have forgotten her already. This was easier than I thought," Bowser grinned. 

"The spies are back. They say the go-kart was found and taken into the castle by a redhead. Oh and someone with green hair," the guard said. 

"Perhaps I should talk to them myself. Stay here and guard, won't you?" Bowser rushed off. This was an unexpected development. He hadn't planned on the redhead. Suddenly, he stopped. "I will have the Princess! They can't get her back...Heh, this makes things more interesting. Besides, I have a score to settle with that green haired creep!" His laugh echoed through the dusty halls. 

***

"Oh good!" Lucca cried, clapping her hands and dancing around the broken go-kart. "You got it! This will be a piece of cake to fix!" Lucca said, hugging Glenn happily. 

"Uh, I hope that's just an expression. Because, you can't bake cake..." Crono put in worriedly. 

"Hush, you big silly! I'll fix it in no time!" She hugged Glenn again. 

"You're squishing me!" Glenn moaned. 

"Heh, heh, oops! Sorry," Lucca said, turning bright red. 

"I'll just leave you two to fix the go-kart," Marle laughed. "C'mon Crono!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room. 

"AHHH!" Crono yelled, as Marle dragged him to the door. She opened it and shoved him in and then quickly shut the door. 

"Where are we?" Crono coughed, peering around the dusty room. 

"I don't know..." Suddenly she grabbed Crono's arm, "Oh! Are those people?"

Crono drew his sword. "Who's there?!" He called, moving forward. He swung his sword viciously and half of a person fell to the ground. Somehow the top remained, hanging in the air. 

"Oh Crono!" Marle giggled, "It's just a bunch of old fur coats!"

"We're in a closet," Crono said, putting his sword away. 

"Hmm, there's not too much room. I'm so crowded in this corner..." Marle whispered, moving closer to Crono. 

"Hmph! Now I don't have enough room."

"Hey Crono?"

"Yeah?" Crono answered carelessly. 

"Don't you, uh, like me?" Marle asked nervously. 

"Huh?"

"Oh, hee hee, I just meant...Um, we're friends right?"

"Uh sure, whatever," Crono told her. "Let's get out of this closet."

Marle turned the knob and then glanced at Crono. "Uh, Crono? We're...the door...that is, we can't get out! The door's locked!"

"WHAT?!" Crono ran forward and tried the knob. Nothing happened. He banged loudly on the door. 

"Maybe they left..." Marle suggested, referring to Glenn and Lucca. 

"Well, as long as we're locked in a closet...together...with Glenn and Lucca not around..." Crono grinned. 

Marle kissed Crono just as the closet door popped open. Toad stood, staring from one red face to the other. "I, uh, was just looking for a um, broom..." He explained. 

"Oh, haha, here," Crono blushed, handing Toad a broom. 

"Thanks!" Toad replied, shutting the closet door again. 

"Now then, where we?" Marle asked, relocking the door. 

__

Chapter Six

The next day, Bowser came bounding into Toadstool's cell. His leaps shook the floor and made the windows rattle. Toadstool shrieked and put up a hand to protect herself from falling pieces of the plaster ceiling. 

"Your Mario Brothers are out of town!" Bowser cried, jumping onto the bed. 

"WHAT?! They left without telling ME?!" Princess screeched. 

"Yes and..." Bowser began, with an evil grin. With a resounding crash, the bed suddenly gave way and Bowser tumbled to the floor, his large body tangled in the springs. "It's not funny! I'm stuck!" He glared at the giggling Princess. 

"Yes it is! Oh, heehee...you just stay put for a while, ok?" 

"I CAN'T MOVE!! OF COURSE I'LL STAY PUT!!" Bowser yelled, indignantly. 

Chuckling, Toadstool ran from the room. She couldn't escape from the castle, but she ran around and managed to find some paint and nice wood. 

"Oh, Mister Turtle, Sir!" She called out sweetly to a passing guard. 

The turtle blinked with surprise and then blushed, "Ahem, yes?"

"Could you be so kind as to help me open this paint, dear Sir?"

"Of course! Don't trouble yourself," the turtle said importantly. 

Princess Toadstool smiled admiringly and whipped out two paintbrushes. "Now perhaps you could help me paint the outside of the castle? It's so big! Such a big, big job! And King Bowser ordered me too..."

"Well, I never can refuse a pretty lady," the turtle said, accepting the brush and leading her outside. 

I'm flirting with a turtle! Toadstool thought, disgusted. But she knew what had to be done and smiled sweetly, "Oh, what a kind thing to say! You are too nice, dear Sir."

With similar other bits of flattery, the Princess got the turtle to repaint the castle, construct fancy furniture, buy fine china and new rugs. Soon, the castle looked beautiful. Everything sparkled and shimmered. The Princess smiled, admiring the flowery wallpaper and the mushroom-shaped tea set. A golden chandelier, resembling a large, glowing mushroom hung from the ceiling. Glancing around, she smiled in satisfaction. If the Mario Brothers were really out of town, the castle would be all right to stay in for now. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CASTLE?!" Bowser bellowed, having freed himself from the bedsprings. 

"Why, we...you tell him!" Toadstool pretended to falter, gazing beseechingly at the turtle guard. 

"Why, we just brightened the place up a bit. Looks right cheerful!" The guard said, grinning away happily. 

"Fool! Who gave you orders to paint my castle?!" Bowser yelled, shoving the guard over. 

Bravely, the guard said, "Why, Princess Toadstool said she was going to stay and marry you, but y'kno, she couldn't, what with the castle such a damp, dark, dreary place and all. 'Course, she also said she don't really much care to marry such a dumb, ugly turtle and I felt so sorry for her...having to marry you and all, so I..."

The guard got no further. Bowser picked him up and flung the unfortunate across the room. "I'M NOT DUMB OR UGLY! AND SHE'S NOT GOING TO MARRY ME, YOU IMBECILE!!"

"There, there, Bowser..." Toadstool said, nervously. 

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME!" He screamed, pushing her to the floor. 

"Please! Let's talk calmly about this...please! That turtle guard was just a stupid liar!" The Princess begged, not wanting the same fate as the dead guard, slumped against the wall. Critically, she noticed he had dented the wall and smudged the new wallpaper. 

"Hmph! Fine, but why did you have to paint the castle?" Bowser asked, breathing deeply to calm himself. 

"Don't you like it? I did it for you...I wanted to make up for being so...uh, rude to you when all you wanted was to kidnap me..." Toadstool began earnestly. 

"Yes, but did you have to paint my castle PINK?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I CAN'T STAND PINK!" Bowser bellowed, losing his cool. 

"I know..." Princess muttered. 

"WHAT?!"

"Uh, nothing. I'm tired...I think I'll go to my room..." Toadstool backed out of the room nervously. 

As soon as she had left, Bowser groaned and threw himself down on a fluffy pink couch. "My poor castle!" He moaned, glancing from the flowered wallpaper to the pink rugs and furniture. "Mushroom tea sets, even!" He wailed, trying very hard to ignore the happy music playing on the stereo as wild butterflies flew through the room. 

***

"Well, guys, good news!" Lucca called, strolling into the room, waving a bunch of papers triumphantly. Crono sat in a large, pink chair with Marle on his lap. Both were laughing and watching Glenn and Toad play chess. Toad sat on a stool with three or four books beneath him, while Glenn sat hunched over the board, watching every move intently. 

"What is it?" Marle asked her friend, as Toad captured Glenn's Queen. 

"Blast!" Glenn cried. 

"What's wrong?" Lucca asked, worriedly. 

"I'm losing to a mushroom!" Glenn cried, pulling his hair in despair. 

"Ahem, well, listen to this for a moment! I have fixed the go-kart and just wrote a letter for Bowser," Lucca exclaimed in a way that was like sounding the royal trumpet. 

"Hmm? That's good..." Crono commented absently, leaning over to whisper a good move into Toad's ear. 

"No fair! If he's getting help, I get some too!" Glenn burst out. 

"I help you," Marle offered. 

"No, you don't know a thing about chess," Glenn said dismissively. 

"That's not true! Crono!" Marle wailed. 

"Uh, actually, she's really...good..." Crono put in. 

"See?" Marle said proudly. 

"Oh c'mon, you couldn't play chess to save your life!" Glenn cried.

"CRONO!" Marle wailed again. 

"Um, she's actually really...uh, not good..." Crono confessed, ducking Marle's smack. 

"Fine! If no one wants to listen to me, then I'll just save the day all by myself!" Lucca huffed, turning to leave. 

"All right. Have fun," Crono called. 

"Crono! We should help her! Lucca, come back!" Marle protested. 

"Thanks Marle," Lucca smiled. 

"We've had enough saving the day. I mean, we saved the world once already. Let's just take it easy..." Crono pointed out as Glenn nodded in agreement. 

"Toad, don't you want to save Princess Toadstool? Help me, here," Lucca begged. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, she'll be alright for just a FEW more minutes. I have to finish this game and then I promised to play Crono..." Toad informed her, capturing Glenn's knight. 

"Fine! But after the chess games, we are all doing this together!" Lucca stamped her foot and strode out of the room. 

__

Chapter Seven

Grumbling and moaning, Bowser pulled on a ripped leather jacket and headed outside to get the newspaper. Cursing, he saw the paper had landed in the lava. "Damn paperboys!" He stormed, stomping his feet. As he turned to head back inside his pink fortress, King Bowser noticed a large envelope with 'Bowser' written on it clearly. He picked it up, wondering if it was from the Mario Brothers. How could they have replied so fast?

Back in the castle, he ripped the note open and read aloud, "'King Bowser, We have your go-kart. It is in perfect working order and we will consent to letting you ride it for a few minutes in order to convince you of its impeccable condition. When you have decided the go-kart's status, we shall complete the trade-off of Princess Toadstool and one working go-kart. Meet us in the field tomorrow, where you first captured the Princess. No tricks! Signed, The Mario Brothers."'

"WHAT?! That's impossible! The Mario Brothers are out of town..." Bowser cried in disbelief. 

Princess Toadstool came dancing into the room, carrying Bowser tea in the mushroom tea set. "Oh! The Mario Brothers are back! I heard everything and oh, how marvelous! How simply wonderful!"

"Shut up, Toadstool. And leave me alone to think this out," Bowser grunted, waving her away. 

"But...that could take DAYS. Let me stay and help you think," Toadstool said, seating herself and folding her hands primly. 

"How could they have fixed a go- kart? They're plumbers!" Bowser moaned, ignoring her insults. 

"Well, now you've got a working go-kart! What's there to think about?"

"Don't be daft! It's gotta be a trick...they can't REALLY fix anything like that, so they must be planning something else..." Bowser put his head in his hands and fell silent. After a few moments, Princess Toadstool left the room. She had a few plans of her own. 

***

"Where is he?" Lucca muttered, anxiously scanning the field. In the absence of Toadstool, the flowers were beginning to wilt. 

"He'll come...in the meantime, I feel ridiculous," Crono complained, gesturing to the green suit he wore. Tugging his fake mustache and straightening his black wig, Crono stared gloomily out at the meadow. 

"Don't be silly," Lucca waved the comment away, adding, "You already _were_ ridiculous."

"Ay, but I wasn't," Glenn moaned. He too, was wearing a black wig and mustache along with a stuffed red suit. 

"Hmm, well, sorry. You'll get over it. If that turtle king ever comes..." Lucca turned back to a large tarp and began fussing with the wires and other parts. 

From beside Crono's waist, a small green dinosaur giggled. "Explain to me why I'm a dinosaur again?" 

"Oh Marle...you wanted to help out," Lucca sighed. 

Toad cleared his throat importantly, "Look, chances are Bowser doesn't know the Mario Brothers aren't around. Better to keep it that way, so Glenn and Crono are Mario and Luigi. And Marle's Yoshi, because she had to be someone. Besides, who knows how Princess is doing. She may not come nicely to a redhead, an inventor and a green-haired man who left her for Bowser. She'll come for the Mario Brothers though."

"Big words, little 'shroom," Glenn informed Toad. 

"Now then, Glenn and Crono you stay here and be ready to fight. Marle, you'll be sort of in the background. You can't run fast in that costume. Toad, I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay with these two and I'll go with Marle," Lucca decided quickly.

"All right, let's go," Marle said, crawling away on all fours. 

"Crono, for heaven's sake, don't pull your mustache off in front of Bowser. And don't make him mad. Glenn, don't get angry too easy and for goodness sakes, can't you hide the sword better? Now, don't let Toad do all the talking, he's usually just a...friend, remember? And Crono...you're Italian. But don't overdo it, ok?" Lucca fussed, smacking Crono's hand away from his mustache and straightening Glenn's wig. 

"Don't be such a worrywart. I can handle it," Crono said brightly. 

"Yeah, with me here," Glenn muttered. 

"Shut up!" Crono said. Just then, a sudden movement a ways away caught their eyes. Silently, Lucca slipped away and the new Mario Brothers were left to face whatever might happen. Toad gulped nervously as the two warriors tensed and prepared to face the evil turtle king. 

***

Marching into the meadow came Bowser followed by a small band of turtle warriors. "The Mario Brothers!" He gasped, in disbelief. 

"We got home early." Glenn said shortly. 

"Momma mia, they a-ran out of a-pizza!" Crono cried, twirling his mustache. 

"I thought you guys liked spaghetti..." Bowser said, glancing from one to the other. 

"They uh, ran out of spaghetti too," Glenn put in, shaking his head at Crono. Carefully, he mouthed, "Leave the mustache ALONE!"

In the distance, Lucca groaned, and hid behind Marle. 

"Well, whatever. Didja fix my go-kart?" Bowser asked impatiently. 

"Yes, we did. And here it is!" Crono announced with a flourish, as Toad zoomed up on the freshly painted cart and hopped out quickly. 

"Hmm, looks ok, but you guys can't fix things..."

"Don't you want to test it?" Glenn asked, ignoring this last statement. 

"You first. I'm not falling for any stupid tricks," Bowser said nervously. 

Crono sighed, "Momma mia, can't we just all be friends? We're not trying to trick you. But okay, Gle-Mario, will show you..."

Glenn glared at Crono for nearly giving them away and hopped into the go-kart. He proceeded to drive a few circles around the meadow and then parked in front of the turtle king. "Satisfied?" He asked, with a mock bow. 

"Good, I'll take it!" Bowser started to climb in. 

"Not so fast! Where's Princess Toadstool?" Crono cried, blocking Bowser's path to the fixed kart. 

"Well...she uh, ran away...and I don't know..." Bowser gulped, backing away from the cold stares of these two warriors. 

"You LOST HER?!" Glenn screamed in frustration. 

"No go-karts for bad turtles," Crono added. 

"HERE I AM!" Called a cheery voice, as the flowers began to perk up and the sun burst from behind the clouds. 

"Princess Toadstool?" Crono called, incredulously. 

"Oh! You guys came! I'm SO glad!" The Princess cried, skipping over and ignoring Crono, threw her arms around Glenn. "Oh Mario!" She sobbed into his red jacket. 

"Two Italian guys and she picks the fat one?" Crono glanced disapprovingly at Glenn and Toadstool. Glenn shrugged and hugged Toadstool. 

"Hmph, well here's your kart. Guess you didn't take very good care of the Princess, but all's well that end's well," Crono told Bowser, handing him the keys. 

Princess Toadstool clinging to Glenn's arm, the three of them stood silently and watched Bowser drive away. His small turtle band bowed and marched back the way they had come. An ecstatic Lucca bounded over, followed by Marle. Princess Toadstool was rewarded with the rare site of Luigi getting hugged by a small, green dinosaur. 

"Well, I thought you'd NEVER come, Mario!" Toadstool exclaimed, paying no attention to the others. 

"Of course I'd come! Someone has to rescue you, my dear," Glenn said, glancing at Lucca with an apologetic face. Just then, a funny popping noise was heard. 

"What the...?" Princess Toadstool gasped, as a green pipe popped up and Mario, Luigi and Yoshi jumped out. 

***

"Imposter!" Gasped the real Mario, too shocked to move. 

"Mario? Luigi? I...who's the REAL Mario?!" Princess Toadstool cried, backing hurriedly away from Glenn and glancing back and forth nervously. 

"Calm down! I can explain EVERYTHING!" Lucca promised, stepping forward. 

"I AM calm!" Toadstool replied, clutching Toad. 

"Momma mia!" The two Luigis sighed. 

"Come on! Let's go talk this over at the castle!" Lucca signaled, walking towards the pink palace. 

A few minutes later, the whole group sat around, drinking sodas. Crono sat next to Marle and Glenn, all still wearing their disguises. The other Mario Brothers and Yoshi, sat cautiously at the other side of the table. 

"What a day," Crono sighed, leaning back in his chair. Toadstool stood in the corner, still holding Toad. 

"All right! Start explaining!" She said bravely. 

"You're squishing me!" Came Toad's muffled voice. 

"Well...Princess, I didn't think you'd come back from Bowser's castle to anyone except the Mario Brothers," Lucca began. 

Toadstool gasped and suddenly moved right in front of Lucca. She stared at the purple-haired inventor for a long time. 

"What?" Lucca asked uncomfortably. 

"It IS you! You're that...that GIRL that Bowser almost kidnapped!"

"Well, I...that is...yes, I am."

"When you see him again, you thank that green-haired creep for leaving me in the meadow!" Toadstool cried, pushing Lucca. 

"Don't you TOUCH HER!" Glenn yelled, jumping up. 

"Who dared to be mean to MY PRINCESS?!" Mario yelled at the same time. 

"Momma mia!" Groaned Crono and Luigi together. 

"STOP IT!" Lucca screamed. "MARIO! Sit back down, NOW! GLENN! You too!"

"I agreed with her plan...See, Lucca here thought up a whole scheme to save Princess Toadstool. You should all be thanking her," Toad said calmly as he freed himself from the mushroom princess. 

"You?" Toadstool asked. Lucca nodded modestly. 

"Of course, I helped some too," broke in Crono, tugging off his wig and mustache. The real Mario Brothers gasped. 

"You're the one that made Bowser drop Lucca. You didn't try to save me!" Toadstool said in a tired little voice. 

Crono bowed, "I was under the impression that you didn't want to be saved by me. You were crying for Bowser to kidnap you."

"That's not true!" Toadstool pleaded, turning from one Mario to the other. 

Marle stepped out of the Yoshi costume, "True or not, we paid the ransom and worked long and hard to save you." The real Yoshi jumped in surprise and attempted a little growl. 

"Well, don't worry. Bowser's go-kart should be breaking again soon..." Lucca announced cheerily. 

"You rigged it?" Toadstool gasped, innocently. 

"He deserved it," Crono said matter-of-factly. 

"True, true," the real Luigi nodded. 

"So what exactly is going to happen to him?" Mario asked, curiously. 

"KABOOM!" Marle cried, excitedly. Yoshi backed away nervously.

"Momma mia! Poor turtle..." Luigi said thoughtfully. 

Lucca glared at him, "He's you're ENEMY!"

Mario shrugged, "Yes, but now what will we spend all our time doing?"

Glenn finally stepped out of the Mario costume, causing Princess Toadstool to fling herself into the real Mario's arms. "You work as plumbers. As a full time job."

"Why were you dressed like me?" Mario asked, gently transferring the Princess to Luigi. Luigi looked at her, startled and quickly handed her off to Crono. 

"What is this? Hot potato?!" Marle cried, glaring at this other Princess who dared to hug the cutest redhead ever.

Crono gave Marle a helpless look as Toadstool sobbed into his tunic, "Oh Mario!"

Meanwhile, Glenn and Mario were circling each other. "Glenn! Mario! C'mon, guys! We can talk this out! Guys?" Lucca said nervously. 

"Momma mia," groaned Crono and Luigi together. 

Grinning, Luigi turned to Crono, "I think we're going to get along just fine. What's your name?"

"Crono...how 'bout you?"

"It's a-me! Luigi!" Luigi cried, holding up a peace sign. 

"Uh..."

"Do you like spaghetti?"

"Do Italians say 'Momma mia'?" Crono asked. 

"Right this way, Senor!" Luigi cried as Crono passed Toadstool to Lucca and headed for the kitchen. 

"Oh and what am I supposed to do with her?!" Lucca yelled. 

"Don't make me hurt you!" Glenn growled. 

"What the heck did you think you were doing with MY princess?!" Mario yelled. 

Glenn rolled his eyes, "I was saving her, since you were off somewhere stuffing your gut! And what's with this heck thing?"

"I'm from a kid's video game! I'm not allowed to curse...AND I WASN'T STUFFING MY GUT!"

"Really?" Glenn asked sarcastically. 

"Ahem! Guys!" Toad called. 

"Not now, Mushroom boy!" Glenn and Mario called together. 

Suddenly they stopped in surprise and looked at each other. 

Glenn spoke up, "You don't like him?"

"It's just...a nickname..." Mario argued. 

"Seriously, doesn't it annoy you to be bossed around by a mushroom?" Glenn continued. 

Mario said thoughtfully, "Well, yeah actually."

You know...I don't think we should let this little guy tell us what to do!"

"Yeah! So, what are we going to do about it?" Mario questioned. 

Glenn paused and then said happily, "There's this tiny closet that locks from the outside! I think it's just about his size..."

Picking up Toad, the two warriors ran down the hall, grinning. "AAAAAAAHH!!!! PUT ME DOWN!" Screamed the unfortunate Toad. 

"Great! And I'm just supposed to STAND HERE?!" Lucca yelled, her call echoing through the empty halls. "Great...just great..." She sighed, looking with distaste down a Toadstool who continued to cling and cry, "Mario!".

***

The next day, everyone gathered around the pipe in the meadow. It had been decided to send Crono, Marle, Lucca and Glenn back to their world and then seal the pipe. Mario said he didn't plan to leave Princess Toadstool anytime soon. This was a remark that caused Glenn to snort and say that the Princess was just clinging too tightly for Mario to go anywhere alone. At which point, Mario and Glenn had to fight again and all was happy in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds were singing, the sun was shining and the flowers were swaying once again the meadow, as the Mario Brothers, Yoshi and Toadstool gathered around the pipe. 

With a loud VROOOOOM!!!! Bowser roared by on the go-kart. "Haha! You stupid plumbers! Thanks for fixing my go-kart!" The group stood silently, watching Bowser speed away. A few moments later, a loud explosion was heard as the rigged kart met the last of its days. Laughing, everyone watched a singed Bowser stumble back to his still pink fortress. 

"Well...we'll miss you guys...a lot!" Luigi burst out, sniffing. 

"We'll miss you too!" Crono cried and hugged Luigi. 

"Boys..." Marle said, shaking her head and handing them both some Kleenex. 

Mario nodded, "This is it. Good-bye guys and thanks..."

"No problem, spaghetti gut," Glenn said, shaking hands. 

"SPAGHETTI GUT?!" Mario yelled and the two started pummeling each other furiously. 

Groaning, Lucca turned to Toadstool. "Sorry we didn't save you fast enough. Oh, and sorry that Bowser almost took me..."

"It's okay, I forgive you," the mushroom princess said softly. 

"Yeah, it was...interesting...meeting you," Marle said. Both princesses nodded. 

Yoshi and Marle hugged as Lucca pulled Glenn away from Mario. Wiping his eyes, Crono stood next to his friends. 

"I know you're sealing all the pipes, but maybe we'll meet again!" Crono said, and Luigi nodded. 

"Bye," Glenn muttered, "Okay, okay! I'll miss you Mario." Mario just grinned and said that he would miss Glenn too. 

Holding hands, Crono, Lucca, Marle and Glenn stood on the rim of the large pipe. "GOOD-BYE!" They all yelled and jumped back to their own world. 

"WAIT!!!!" Cried Toad, having just escaped from the closet. "Bye!" He screeched down the pipe. Mario and Luigi went to work sealing the pipe and then returned to the Mushroom castle to rest and eat more pasta. 

***

"Wakey, wakey Lucca!!" Crono yelled, walking into Lucca's messy house and slamming the door. 

"I'm in the backyard!" Lucca called, tinkering with another strange machine. Suddenly she heard a large crash. Springing up she threw a large blue tarp over her newest invention and groaning, wondered what Crono had done _now_. 

"Lucca!!"

"What is it Crono? What was that crash?" Lucca asked, tugging at the screen door. 

"Ow...I have a boo-boo," Crono moaned as he stood up from the floor and dusted himself off. "Geez, you should really think about cleaning all this crap out of your closet..."

"Closet...?" 

"Yeah...okay, okay! I opened the wrong door! Leave me alone..." Crono cried, tossing random objects into the closet. 

"AGAIN?!" Rolling her eyes, Lucca motioned for Crono to follow her back outside. 

"Shut up!"

"Touchy...so, did you come to see my newest invention?" 

"Yup. I heard from Marle that it's gonna be really cool," Crono said looking curiously at the tarp. 

"Yeah...how does she always know about my inventions?" Lucca wondered. 

"Well, can I see?!" Crono demanded impatiently. 

"Ta-da!" Lucca cried, whipping off the tarp.

"Wow! This one's even weirder than the go-kart..." Crono exclaimed. 

Grinning, Lucca wiped her hair out of her face, "And you still don't have any idea what this is, do you?"

Crono just shook his head mutely. 

"It's a teleporter, dummy! Remember? From the fair? And we went to all those different times?" Lucca asked patiently. 

Crono's face lit up and he nodded excitedly. 

"With a few adjustments, this time. Now it not only jumps around in time, it will take us to different places. If it works, that is," Lucca continued. 

"You mean..." Crono began. 

Lucca smiled, "Maybe we can someday find those spaghetti lovers again."

Crono hopped in the machine and began to examine all the buttons. 

"You can look, but don't touch," Lucca warned. 

Crono glared, "I'm not two years old..." 

A few minutes later, the two friends squeezed into the teleporter. The young inventor pointed to all of the buttons, discussing their uses in earnest tones. Her redheaded friend looked on, nodding with interest. All of a sudden, a particularly bright button caught his eye. "Ooooh!" He cried, reaching forward. 

"Crono! NOT THE BIG RED BUTTON!! NOOOOO!!" Lucca screamed, trying to push his hand away. 

WHUMP! Crono smacked the button. Suddenly, Lucca's vision blurred as the world began to spin. Crono clutched on to her as they whirled and twirled through space. 

"Lucca? You know how I said I was bored? I'm never bored when you're around..." Crono suddenly yelled. 

"Ditto! You keep things livened up too!" Lucca screamed back.

"Maybe we'll be in Mushroom Land again!"

With a loud bang, the world began to right itself once more. Dazed, Lucca pushed herself up from the thick grass. The air was cool and breezy. The grass an extraordinary shade of green and sky fairly glowed with a deep rich blue. Thick trees grew all around. 

Crono and Lucca sat up, marveling in this new world. 

"Crono, where are we?"

"I have no idea...Let's go explore!" He cried, bounding up.

"You were right...life _never_ is boring when you are there..." Lucca moaned, standing up. Together, the two walked off through the trees to the wide world beyond. 

THE END


End file.
